Quartet Night in Love
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Kisah cinta dari Quartet Night setelah Shining Saotome mengizinkan mereka untuk jatuh cinta./Fic pertama di fandom ini./Chap 2: AixOC/Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**UtaPri©Broccoli**

**Warning:**

**Rada OOC.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pemuda berambut _brunette_ sebahu itu meregangkan tubuhnya yang mulai kaku karena sejak beberapa saat yang lalu ia terus-menerus duduk di lantai sambil memainkan _game_ yang sedang dimainkannya dengan temannya yang berambut _silver_ dan bermanik _heterocrome_ itu. Ia melirik malas ke temannya yang berambut _silver_, yang ternyata sama lelahnya dengan dirinya setelah bermain _game_ tersebut. Karena temannya itu tengah menguap lebar sambil meregangkan otot lengannya yang kaku.

Ia pun mulai melirik ke arah lain. Kali ini ke arah pemuda berambut _cyan_ yang sedang duduk di depan laptop dengan tampang datarnya. Pemuda berambut _brunette_ itu mendengus. Lalu, mulai melirik ke temannya yang lain, yang berambut _sand-brown_ yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal. Pemuda itu kembali mendengus.

Dan ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung pada dinding di depannya. Jam sebelas pagi. Dan tiga jam dari sekarang mereka akan ada konser. Apa mereka harus berangkat sekarang 'ya?

"Kita berangkat."

Pemuda berambut _brunette_ itu berjingkat kaget mendengar suara monoton dengan nada agak feminim dari temannya yang berambut _cyan_ itu. Kini pemuda berambut _cyan_ itu tengah menutup laptopnya dan merapikan barang-barangnya. Diikuti dengan dua temannya yang lain.

"_Nee_~ Apa kalian tidak bosan dengan keseharian ini?" tanya pemuda berambut brunette itu sambil tiduran telentang di lantai dengan kedua manik abu-abu miliknya yang menatap ketiga temannya bergantian.

Ketiga temannya itu saling pandang satu sama lain sebelum ketiganya mulai menggeleng dengan wajah datar. Ah, ia sudah mengira kalau ketiga temannya itu akan menjawab sesingkat itu. Ia pun segera bangkit dari posisi telentangnya dan mulai bersiap untuk berangkat ke tempat konser mereka nanti.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu, Reiji?" tanya temannya yang berambut _silver_ dengan manik _heterocrome_nya. Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Kotobuki Reiji itu hanya bisa tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu. "Aku bosan akhir-akhir ini~!" jawabnya dengan nada bermain seperti biasanya.

"Presiden bilang, kalau sudah _professional_ boleh menjalin hubungan," ucap pemuda _cyan_ yang berusia paling muda di antara keempatnya itu dengan nada monotonnya. Reiji menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan agak kaget.

"Kapan beliau berkata begitu, Ai-Ai?!" tanya Reiji pada pemuda _cyan_ itu sambil menggoncangkan bahu pemuda itu dengan agak keras. Pemuda itu, Mikaze Ai, hanya menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya konyol dari Reiji.

"Kemarin. Beliau mengizinkannya selama kita bisa membedakan urusan perasaan dengan urusan pekerjaan," jelas Ai dengan datarnya. Reiji hanya menatap Ai dengan pandangan cerah. Diikuti pemuda _silver_ dan _sand-brown_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Tapi…" Reiji dan kedua temannya yang lain menatap Ai yang berkata satu kata dengan nada menggantung itu. Menunggu pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "…Apa maksud dari 'urusan perasaan' dan 'menjalin hubungan' yang dikatakan oleh Presiden?" lanjut Ai dengan tampang datar dan polos. Reiji dan kedua temannya itu diam mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kau benar-benar tak mengerti, Mikaze?" tanya pemuda _sand-brown_ yang bernama Camus itu pada Ai. Ai mengangguk pelan. "Serius tak tahu?" tanya si _silver_, Kurosaki Ranmaru, dengan pandangan aneh pada rekan kerjanya itu. Ai kembali mengangguk.

"Intinya, cinta~!" jawab Reiji dengan nada riang dan senyuman lebar. Ai menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Sedangkan Ranmaru dan Camus hanya menghela nafas pelan. "Kau akan memahaminya kalau sudah menemukan orang yang tepat nanti~!" lanjut Reiji sambil membawa tas ranselnya.

"Ayo, berangkat~!"

* * *

Keempatnya kini tengah berjalan menuju belakang panggung. Para _staff_ yang mengurus konser mereka pun sudah datang dan tengah bersiap-siap sebelum konser. Semuanya sibuk. Dan keempatnya pun harus segera bersiap-siap untuk konser mereka.

"Reiji!"

Keempatnya menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah kecoklatan dengan gaya _ponytail_ tengah berlari menuju tempat mereka berada. Ranmaru, Camus dan Ai menatap Reiji meminta penjelasan. Sementara yang ditatap sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tsu-_chan~_!" Reiji menyebut nama gadis itu dengan nada riangnya. Ketiga rekannya kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta penjalasan, namun diabaikan oleh Reiji yang sibuk dengan gadis yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya itu.

"Lama tak bertemu, Reiji!" ucap si gadis dengan senyum lebar sambil sedikit membungkuk pada Reiji yang tengah terkekeh pelan. Ketiga rekan Reiji mulai merasa curiga dengan sikap Reiji yang agak aneh sekarang.

"Ya… Kau 'kan sibuk dengan kegiatanmu sebagai _designer_. Tapi, kenapa kau di sini, Tsu-_chan_?" tanya Reiji dengan senyum simpul. Gadis bernama lengkap Satori Tsuki itu pun membalas senyum Reiji dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Pekerjaan! Aku tak menyangka, kau yang akan menjadi bintangnya hari ini. Ditambah, sepertinya kau bekerja sebagai kelompok sekarang," ucap Tsuki sambil menatap ketiga rekan Reiji yang berdiri menatap Reiji dan Tsuki dari belakang. Reiji kembali tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Tsuki.

"Begitulah! Kali ini aku tampil bersama grupku~!" balas Reij dengan riang. Tsuki hanya tertawa tertahan saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Reiji, sifat _childish_ milikmu itu belum hilang juga 'ya?" Sindiran dari Tsuki sukses membuat Reiji diam dengan semburat merah tipis. Sedangkan ketiga rekannya saling tatap satu sama lain.

"Kalian teman lama?" Reiji dan Tsuki langsung menatap Ai yang melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut dengan nada monoton. Reiji dan Tsuki saling tatap sejenak, lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Sejak kecil?" Kali ini Reiji dan Tsuki menatap Camus yang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Keduanya kembali mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan dari Camus.

"Kalian saling suka?" Kali ini keduanya saling diam seribu bahasa. Mereka sama sekali tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ranmaru. Sedangkan Ranmaru hanya menunjukkan seringaian saat melihat sikap keduanya yang langsung buang muka. Ow, menarik…

"Sebaiknya kita cepat, satu jam lagi sebelum konser." Dan Reiji langsung panik seketika saat mendengar ucapan Ai.

* * *

Reiji mulai memasukkan beberapa barang-barangnya yang berada di atas meja ke dalam ranselnya. Konsernya sudah selesai dan kini ia tengah bersiap untuk kembali ke asrama. Jujur saja, Reiji agak terkejut dengan hari ini. Terlebih saat ia bertemu Tsuki.

"Reiji, sedang beres-beres?" Reiji menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati Tsuki yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan sebuah senyum simpul di wajahnya. Reiji membalas senyum simpul itu.

"Yup. Dan sepertinya Myu-_chan_, Ran-Ran dan Ai-Ai sudah menunggu di luar," tebak Reiji sambil kembali memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam ranselnya. Tsuki hanya membalasnya dengan jawaban 'oh' singkat.

"Kurasa grup-mu sudah cukup terkenal sekarang. Terlebih, kau memiliki banyak _fans_ sekarang," ucap Tsuki lagi saat mengingat konser tadi, para gadis yang menonton konser Quartet Night terus-menerus berteriak histeris.

"Mungkin kau benar. Tapi, juniorku masih lebih terkenal dibandingkan dengan kami," ucap Reiji santai sambil menggendong tas ranselnya dan mulai menatap Tsuki yang masih berdiri di posisinya semula.

"Junior? Siapa?" tanya Tsuki dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan sedikit dan pandangan penasaran. Reiji tersenyum lebar.

"STARISH~!" Mata Tsuki membulat saat mendengar nama STARISH yang disebut oleh Reiji. Tsuki tahu benar tentang grup band baru yang langsung melejit namanya saat pertama debut itu. Bisa dibilang, Tsuki salah satu _fans_ STARISH, walau tidak fanatik.

"Benarkah?!~ Wuaahh!~ Apa aku bisa bertemu mereka?!" tanya Tsuki antusias dengan mata berbinarnya. Reiji hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya dengan senyum canggung. Ia tak yakin kalau STARISH bisa menemui Tsuki. Dikarenakan jadwal STARISH yang semakin padat setelah memenangkan penghargaan UtaPri beberapa bulan lalu.

"Aku tak janji… Soalnya jadwal tampil mereka makin padat akhir-akhir ini," jawab Reiji dengan senyum canggung. Tsuki hanya bisa menatap Reiji dengan wajah cemberutnya. Reiji merona tipis melihatnya.

"Hee?! Padahal adikku juga salah satu penggemar mereka 'loh!" ucap Tsuki lagi dengan nada meninggi seakan memaksa Reiji untuk mempertemukannya dengan STARISH.

"Um… Ika-_chan_? Wuah!~ Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya~!" ucap Reiji riang saat mendengar nama adik Tsuki yang dulu sering bermain dengannya itu. Tsuki menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena Reiji mengabaikan ucapannya.

"Re-"

"Masih lama?"

Tsuki dan Reiji menoleh ke asal suara yang menginterupsi ucapan yang ingin diucapkan Tsuki. Dan keduanya mendapati Ai yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ransel di punggungnya. Ah, sepertinya Reij terlalu lama berada di ruang ganti.

"Tidak 'kok! Kami hanya sedang mengobrol saja!~" ucap Reiji dengan senyum lebarnya. Tsuki hanya berdecih mendengar jawaban dari Reiji. Sedangkan Ai menatap Tsuki dari atas sampai bawah dengan tajam.

"Reiji, kau ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu sebelum berangkat ke sini?" Reiji memiringkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya itu. Reiji mengangguk. Tentu saja ia ingat soal ucapan Ai yang mengatakan kalau mereka sudah diizinkan untuk menjalin hubungan itu.

"Menurut dataku, Satori menyukaimu sejak kecil."

Hening.

Reiji dan Tsuki sama-sama diam mendengar ucapan Ai yang terkesan _frontal_. Sedangkan Ai sudah melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan posisinya semula menuju tempat Ranmaru dan Camus yang masih bersiap.

Reiji menoleh ke arah Tsuki yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan Tsuki hanya memandang ke arah lantai dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Dan detik berikutnya, Tsuki langsung berjongkok di posisinya dengan kepalanya yang dibenamkan di antara kedua kaki dan tangannya yang disilangkan di atas kakinya yang ditekuk.

"Tsu-_chan_… Yang dikatakan Ai-Ai itu… benar?" Reiji bertanya dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit membungkuk. Tsuki tak menjawab beberapa saat. Reiji bisa mendengar Tsuki yang mendengus dengan keras.

"Menurutmu?!" tanya Tsuki balik tanpa memandang Reiji. Reiji tersenyum lebar dan ikut berjongkok di samping Tsuki, lalu menatapnya dengan senyuman lebarnya itu.

"Aku mau Tsuki jawab~!" ucap Reiji dengan nada main-mainnya yang biasa. Tsuki berdecih sebal mendengar ucapan Reiji. Jujur saja, ia merasa akan segera jadi kepiting panggang jika terus-menerus ditanyai seperti itu oleh Reiji.

"Oke-oke! Aku akan jawab! Ya! Aku menyukaimu! Puas?!" ucap Tsuki mengakui semunya dengan wajahnya yang dipalingkan ke arah berlawanan dengan wajah Reiji. Reiji kembali tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Tsuki.

"Aku juga menyukai Tsuki 'kok~!" Tsuki diam saat mendengar Reiji membalasnya dengan nada bicaranya yang biasa. Perlahan, wajahnya mulai memerah sempurna dan ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya.

"Bodoh! Kau tak perlu mengakuinya seperti itu 'kan?!" ucap Tsuki yang tak bisa menahan rasa malunya itu. Reiji terkekeh melihat tingkah Tsuki yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya itu. Ah, manis.

"Jadi, kita pacaran 'ya~!"

* * *

"_Mou_~! Ran-Ran pulang ke rumah orang tuanya karena ada urusan keluarga, Myu-_chan_ pulang ke negerinya dengan alasan yang sama, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi~!?"

Ai hanya bisa menatap Reiji datar saat Reiji mengatakan serentetan kalimat itu dengan nada memekik frustasi. Jujur saja, Ai sendiri punya urusan sekarang. Tapi, ia tunda karena Reiji mulai merajuk.

"Fokus pada jalan, Reiji. Aku tak mau mengalami kecelakaan karena kau tak fokus," ucap Ai sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Reiji hanya mendengus kesal dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya saat mendengar komentar Ai.

Sekarang, keduanya sedang berada di dalam mobil Reiji. Reiji di belakang kemudi dan Ai duduk di sampingnya. Rencananya, mereka hendak pergi ke salah satu _café_ untuk bertemu dengan Tsuki. Sebenarnya Reiji berniat membawa Ranmaru dan Camus, tapi keduanya menolak karena ada urusan mendadak. Jadi, hanya Ai yang ikut.

Tak lama berselang, keduanya tiba di _café_ yang dimaksud. Setelah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di depan _café_, Reiji dan Ai segera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke dalam _café_. Beberapa orang yang mereka lalui sempat menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ah, idola…

"Tsu-_chan_~!" Reiji melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil Tsuki yang duduk di dekat jendela sambil membaca sebuah majalah itu. Tsuki menurunkan majalah yang dibacanya dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Reiji.

Reiji pun segera menghampiri meja Tsuki diikuti Ai yang berjalan santai di belakangnya. Reiji duduk di kursi kosong di seberang tempat Tsuki. Sedangkan Ai duduk di samping Reiji. Reiji memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, mana Ika-_chan_?" tanya Reiji dengan senyum lebar. Ai menatapnya heran. Ia pikir, Reiji mengajaknya hanya untuk menemui Tsuki. Tsuki tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Dia sedang ke kamar mandi. Kalian pesan minum saja dulu!" jawab Tsuki santai. Reiji hanya mengangguk dan mulai memesan diikuti Ai.

"Siapa itu 'Ika-_chan'_?" tanya Ai setelah ia selesai memesan minuman. Tsuki terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan dari Ai. Sedangkan Reiji hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Dia-"

"_Ane-san_."

Tsuki menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap gadis berambut hitam dengan warna bola mata biru laut yang kini berdiri di samping meja mereka. Reiji dan Ai pun ikut menatap gadis itu. Senyum Tsuki dan Reiji mengembang melihat gadis itu.

"Ah, kau lama sekali, Ikari!" ucap Tsuki diikuti dengusan. Gadis itu hanya membungkuk sedikit dan mengucapkan kata maafnya. Lalu duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Tsuki. Ai menatapnya sejenak.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu!" pinta Tsuki dengan senyum lebar sambil menepuk bahu gadis berambut hitam sasak sebahu itu. Gadis itu menghela nafas sesaat sambil menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Satori Ikari, salam kenal."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Ini pertama kalinya saya buat fic di fandom UtaPri. Salam kenal semua. Dan mohon review dan kritiknya. m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**UtaPri©Broccoli**

**Warning:**

**Rada OOC.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Satori Ikari, salam kenal."

Gadis berambut hitam sasak sebahu itu membungkuk sedikit dari posisi duduknya saat ia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Tsuki dan Reiji tersenyum lebar saat mendengar Ikari memperkenalkan dirinya. Sedangkan Ai terus menatapnya dengan pandangan datarnya.

"_Nee_, Ika-_chan_~! Masih ingat denganku~?" tanya Reiji dengan nada bicaranya yang khas sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ikari tersenyum tipis melihat Reiji. Membuat Reiji berharap gadis itu akan mengangguk.

"Tentu. Reiji-_nii_. Kalian sudah pacaran 'kan?" tanya Ikari dengan senyum tipis dan ekspresi polos. Reiji dan Tsuki sama-sama memerah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kau tahu darimana? Aku 'kan belum cerita padamu tentang itu!" ucap Tsuki panik dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Reiji hanya cengengesan mendengar pekikkan dari Tsuki.

"Aku bisa tahu dengan mudah. Kalian mudah dibaca," jawab Tsuki santai sambil menyesap _cappuccino_ miliknya yang sudah dipesannya saat ia pertama tiba di sana. Tsuki berdecih.

"Hee~ Berarti sama dengan Ai-Ai 'dong~?" tanya Reiji dengan senyuman lebar. Ikari segera menaruh cangkir _cappuccino_ miliknya dan menatap Reiji, diikuti tatapan Ai yang menyipit.

"Mikaze Ai?" Ikari menyebutkan nama itu sesaat. Lalu mulau menatap Ai yang duduk di seberangnya. "Apanya yang sama?" tanya Ikari setelah mengamati Ai sesaat. Reiji tertawa mendnegar pertanyaan itu.

"Ai-Ai bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai sesuatu. Kau juga begitu 'kan?" tebak Reiji dengan cengirannya. Ikari dan Ai hanya saling pandang saat Reiji mengatakan kalimat itu dengan cengiran lebarnya. Mengabaikan seorang _waitress_ yang sudah datang mengantarkan pesanan Reiji dan Ai.

"Sayangnya, Ai-Ai lebih _perfectionist_ dari dirimu~!" ucap Reiji dengan nada ceria. Dan dihadiahi _deathglare_ oleh Ai. Ikari terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Reiji.

"_Perfectionist_ 'ya? Sepertinya, aku harus ganti _character_ cerita…" gumam Ikari pelan dengan senyum tipis. Tsuki dan Reiji sepertinya tak mendengar gumamman itu. Tapi, Ai bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Oke, aku permisi dulu 'ya. Aku harus ke Toko Buku. Lagipula, aku tak mau mengganggu kencan kalian," ucap Ikari dengan senyum simpul sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia pun segera mengambil tas selempangnya dan _cappuccino_ miliknya yang berada di gelas plastik itu.

Tsuki dan Reiji hanya menatap Ikari dengan pandangan tak terima. Tapi, Ikari membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Tunggu. Aku ikut." Reiji, Tsuki dan Ikari segera menatap Ai yang berkata demikian sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mengambil gelas plastik berisi _Coffee_ _Milk_ miliknya yang sudah datang beberapa saat lalu.

"Hee~! Tunggu! Kenapa kalian berdua tiba-tiba pergi?!" tanya Reiji yang tak terima Ikari dan Ai pergi dari posisinya. Ai dan Ikari menatap Reiji serentak dengan pandangan datar. Entah kenapa, Reiji agak merinding mendapat tatapan dari manik _ocean blue_ dan _cyan_ milik mereka.

"Ada buku baru yang ingin kubeli," jawab Ikari datar. "Aku juga," sahut Ai dengan nada yang sama datarnya dengan nada Ikari. Reiji hanya menggerutu mendengar jawaban keduanya. Sedangkan Ai dan Ikari sudah berjalan keluar dari _café_.

Tsuki terkekeh pelan melihat kejadian tersebut. Membuat Reiji menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. Tapi, Tsuki hanya membalas pandangan itu dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Mereka sama-sama _kuudere_ 'ya~!"

* * *

Ikari melangkah beberapa langkah di depan Ai. Keduanya berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan raya, melewati beberapa toko dengan etalase yang menyajikan barang-barang yang dijual di toko tersebut.

Ikari menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. Lalu, menatap Ai yang sepertinya sibuk memperhatikan etalese toko yang mereka lewati. Ikari mengernyit melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Ai memiringkan kepalanya saat Ikari bertanya demikian setelah ia sampai di samping gadis itu. Ikari masih menatapnya dengan manik _ocean blue_ miliknya dengan tajam.

"Untuk membeli buku," jawab Ai singkat dengan nada monotonnya. Ikari berdecih sebal. Jujur, Ikari sempat menyukai Ai saat melihat konsernya bersama Quartet Night di televisi. Tapi, persepsinya berubah saat ia bertemu langsung dengan Ai. Menurutnya, sikap Ai agak menyebalkan.

"Buku apa?" lanjut Ikari dengan pertanyaannya. Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju Toko Buku yang sudah berada dekat dari posisinya diikuti Ai di belakangnya.

"Misteri, mungkin?" jawab Ai ambigu. Ikari mengernyit kembali sambil berbelok untuk memasuki Toko Buku, tempat yang ditujunya.

"Misteri ada di rak buku sana," ucap Ikari sambil menunjuk sebuah rak buku yang berada di sisi kanan toko. Ai mengikuti arah jari Ikari menuju dan mulai berjalan menuju sana, meninggalkan Ikari yang mulai melangkah menuju rak berisi novel.

Ikari mulai membaca satu persatu dari judul buku yang berada di rak buku tersebut. Ia melihat sebuah novel baru yang menurutnya memiliki cerita bagus saat ia membaca jadwal terbit melalui internet. Dan iKari berharap ia dapat memiliki novel ber_genre_ _romance_ yang diinginkannya itu.

"Kau cari novel apa?" Ikari berjengit kaget mendengar suara monoton dengan nada feminim itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Ai yang menatapnya datar meminta jawaban. Ikari menghela nafas berat.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Ikari agak ketus. Ia pikir, ia bisa menjauh sedikit lebih lama dari Ai. Tapi, kenapa ia berada di sampingnya sekarang?

"Aku sudah dapat novelnya," jawab Ai singkat sambil mengangkat novel bersampul gelap yang dipegangnya. Ikari menghela nafas. Secepat itu 'kah Ai mendapatkan novelnya? Padahal Ikari baru mulai mencari novel yang diinginkannya.

"_Winter Blossom_. Novel _romance_," jawab Ikari seadanya dan mulai kembali mencari. Ai tak merespon jawaban dari Ikari. Tapi, ia mulai ikut mencari novel yang dicari oleh Ikari.

"Ini?" Manik _ocean blue_ Ikari membulat saat melihat novel bersampul suasana musim dingin yang ditunjukkan oleh Ai. Ia segera mengambil novel itu dari tangan Ai dan segera berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya tadi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ikari tulus dengan senyum simpul. Walau ia agak bingung kenapa Ai bisa mendapatkan novelnya itu dalam hitungan detik. Dan Ai membalas ucapan terima kasih Ikari dengan anggukkan singkat.

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju meja kasir dengan novel yang sudah mereka dapatkan dan segera mengantri. Ikari sempat beberapa kali melirik ke arah Ai yang mengantri tepat di depannya. Jujur saja, Ai terasa seperti robot dibandingkan manusia.

"Novelmu." Lamunan Ikari buyar saat Ai menoleh ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ikari menatapnya bingung. "Sekalian aku yang bayar." Ikari memiringkan kepalanya sejenak untuk mencerna ucapan Ai, lalu menyerahkan novel yang dipegangnya itu pada Ai.

Ai membayar novel yang diambilnya dan novel milik Ikari. Ikari sendiri hanya menatapnya bingung. Ia tak menyangka kalau Ai akan membayar untuk novel miliknya. Atau Ai akan menagih harga novelnya setelah ia keluar dari Toko Buku?

Setelah selesai membayar, keduanya pun keluar dari Toko Buku tersebut. Ikari hanya melangkah dengan pandangan menatap tanah dengan pikirannya yang masih sibuk. Hingga lamunannya buyar karena Ai melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Ikari.

Ikari menatap pemuda yang kini menatapnya datar dengan tatapan yang sama datarnya. Apa maksud Ai?

"Kau melamun?" Ikari mendengus mendengar pertanyaan dari Ai. "Tentu saja," jawab Ikari datar dan agak acuh. Ai hanya menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali melangkah. Ikari pun mengikuti arah Ai melangkah. Toh, novelnya masih ada pada Ai.

"Ai-_senpai_?"

Ikari dan Ai sama-sama menatap pemuda berambut _wavy-blonde_ yang kini tengah tersenyum cerah ke arah mereka. Di sampingnya ada pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang bertubuh agak pendek. Ikari hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Shinomiya, Kurusu, kenapa kalian ada di sini? Bagaimana dengan jadwal kalian?" tanya Ai pada kedua anggota STARISH yang sempat ditangani olehnya hingga sekarang. Natsuki tertawa hambar mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sedangkan Syo mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

"Kami hanya jalan-jalan setelah syuting tadi. Apa itu masalah?" tanya Syo agak sebal dengan sikap Ai yang _perfectionist_. Ai menghela nafas pelan, lalu melirik sebentar ke arah Ikari yang masih diam menatap kedua anggota STARISH itu.

"Kita pindah tempat."

* * *

Di sinilah keempatnya sekarang. Duduk di sebuah meja bundar yang berada di luar sebuah _café_. Di depan Natsuki ada segelas es krim, di depan Syo ada _milkshake_ dan di depan Ai dan Ikari ada _cappuccino_.

Syo diam mengamati ketiga orang yang duduk di meja satu persatu. Dan pandangannya berhenti pada Ikari yang sebelumnya pergi dengan Ai. Ia jadi curiga.

"Ini Satori Ikari. Adik kekasih Reiji," ucap Ai memperkenalkan Ikari secara singkat. Ikari menundukkan kepalanya sedikit saat Ai mulai menyebut namanya. Natsuki hanya menatap Ikari dengan pandangan berbinar, sedangkan Syo menatapnya _shock_.

"Tunggu! Kotobuki-_senpai_ pacaran?!" tanya Syo dengan agak memekik. Ai menatapnya datar, sedangkan Natsuki hanya mencoba menenangkan Syo.

"Aku tahu kalian dilarang jatuh cinta dengan Shining Saotome. Tapi, sepertinya peraturan itu tak berlaku untuk _professional_," ucap Ikari datar sambil menyesap _cappuccino_ miliknya. Syo, Natsuki dan Ai menatapnya sejenak.

"Reiji cerita padamu?" tanya Ai agak penasaran. Ikari menggeleng. "Aku sudah tahu dari lama," jawab Ikari santai. Syo masih manatapnya _shock_.

"Jadi, kita boleh diizinkan pacaran kalau sudah jadi _professional_?" tanya Syo yang sudah kembali tenang. Ikari mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi, bukan berarti kalian bertujuh dapat memperebutkan Nanami-_san_." Syo dan Natsuki langsung _shock_ mendengar ucapan Ikari selanjutnya. Sedangkan Ai tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kau tahu darimana?!" tanya Syo dengan wajah _shock_ dan sedikit semburat tipis di wajahnya. Ikari memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Natsuki menatap Ikari dengan pandangan penasaran dan tertarik.

"Aku tahu semuanya. Sejak kalian memulai debut, aku tahu semuanya tentang kalian," jawab Ikari tenang. Wajah Syo bertambah _shock_ mendengarnya.

"Tapi, kenapa Ikari-_chan_ bilang kalau kami tak boleh memperebutkan Haru-_chan_? Wajar 'kan kalau kami memperebutkan orang yang kami suka?" tanya Natsuki dengan wajah polosnya. Syo hanya memandang Natsuki dengan matanya yang menyipit. Ikari menatap Natsuki sejenak.

"Kau tahu, temanku yang diperebutkan oleh dua lelaki saja sudah _stress_ berat. Apalagi kalau Nanami-_san_ yang diperebutkan oleh tujuh lelaki yang disayanginya. Aku yakin, ia tak akan memilih salah satu dari kalian seperti saat ujian kelulusan kalian itu," ucap Ikari panjang lebar. Natsuki dan Syo sama-sama diam mendengar penjelasan Ikari.

"Kau mencari sampai sejauh itu?" tanya Ai yang akhirnya membuka suara. Ikari mengangguk singkat atas pertanyaan Ai. "Terlebih, jika Nanami-_san_ sangat menyayangi kalian dan tak ingin pertemanan kalian pecah. Ia pasti tak akan memilih dan lebih memilih untuk berteman dengan kalian agar pertemanan kalian tidak pecah hanya karenanya," jelas Ikari lagi.

"Kau tahu banyak soal cinta 'ya?" tanya Syo dengan pandangan menyipit. Ikari menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah merasakannya 'kok," jawab Ikari singkat dan mendapat pandangan aneh dari Syo. Natsuki menatap Ikari dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan bingung. Sedangkan Ai menatapnya datar sambil meminum _cappuccino_ miliknya.

"Kau mengatakan itu tanpa pernah merasakan cinta?!" tanya Syo dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. Ikari menutup telinga kanannya karena Syo berkata demikian tepat pada telinga kanannya. Rasanya, telinga kanannya bisa tuli jika Syo terus-menerus berteriak tepat di telinganya.

"Memang tak boleh? Aku hanya mencoba menyampaikan apa yang dirasakan oleh perempuan saat diperebutkan oleh beberapa laki-laki yang disayanginya. Itu saja," jelas Ikari acuh atas pertanyaan Syo dan sibuk dengan _cappuccino_ di depannya. Syo menatapnya aneh.

"_Nee_~ Ai-_senpai_ juga belum pernah merasakannya 'kan?" tanya Natsuki dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Ketiga orang yang berada di hadapannya menatapnya datar. Ai mengangguk singkat. Natsuki tersenyum lebar melihat jawaban Ai.

"Kenapa kalian tak mencoba menjalin hubungan? Mungkin saja kalian bisa memahami arti cinta itu 'kan? Lagipula, kalian punya banyak kesamaan~" jelas Natsuki ceria sambil mengangkat sendok es krimnya. Syo menatapnya horor saat mendengar saran Natsuki. Bagi Syo, saran Natsuki bencana.

"Aku 'sih tak keberatan," balas Ikari santai sambil meminum _cappuccino_nya. Syo menatap Ikari dengan pandangan terbelalak. Natsuki tersenyum cerah. Dan Ai menatapnya datar.

"Ya sudah. Satu bulan untuk masa uji coba," ucap Ai datar. Natsuki hanya cengengesan mendengar tanggapan Ai. Sedangkan Syo ingin _headbang_ rasanya menanggapi _Senpai_nya yang mau saja mengikuti saran Natsuki.

Dan tanpa sadar, senyum tipis itu terukir di bibir Ikari…

"Kalian serius?"

Ai dan Ikari mengangguk serempak saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Tsuki yang kaget atas ucapan keduanya sebelumnya. Karena keduanya memberitahunya kalau keduanya menjalin hubungan. Tsuki hanya memijit pelipisnya untuk rileks. Sedangkan Reiji yang berdiri di samping Tsuki tersenyum lebar mendengar berita itu.

Sekarang, keduanya berada di rumah Tsuki dan Ikari yang lumayan besar karena pekerjaan Tsuki sebagai seorang _designer_. Ai dan Ikari pulang ke rumah Ikari setelah mereka berpisah dengan Syo dan Natsuki yang harus kembali ke asrama mereka.

"Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Tsuki lagi dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit. Berusaha mencari tahu jawabannya pada ekspresi keduanya. Sayangnya, nihil. Karena keduanya sama sama berwajah _poker face_ saat itu.

"Shinomiya-_san_ menyarankan itu pada kita," jawab Ikari polos. Reij tertawa mendengar jawaban Ikari dan Tsuki _sweatdrop_. "Dan kami melakukan uji coba selama satu bulan," ucap Ai melanjutkan penjelasan singkat Ikari.

Tsuki makin _sweatdrop_. Reiji tertawa makin keras. Menurut Reiji, ini akan menarik.

_DRRRTT_

Reiji menghentikan suara tawanya saat ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar dari saku celananya. Dan ia segera merogoh sakunya dan membuka ponselnya. Dan di sana tertera nama Ranmaru. Ia pun segera menekan tombol hijau untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?" Reiji memulai pembicaraan. Tsuki, Ai dan Ikari sama-sama menatapnya bingung.

"Reiji, besok bisa datang ke _Café_ dekat Toko Buku?" tanya Ranmaru dari seberang sana. Reiji berpikir sejenak, lalu mengiyakan pertanyaan Ranmaru.

"Bisa saja. Kenapa? Urusan keluargamu sudah selesai?" tanya Reiji bingung. Terdengar kalau Ranmaru menghela nafas sekarang.

"Sudah. Pokoknya besok kau datang saja ke _Café_ itu. Dan bawa Ai!" tambah Ranmaru Reiji diam. Ia yakin, pasti terjadi sesuatu.

"Baiklah," balas Reiji dan sambungan telepon langsung terputus. Reiji segera menutup ponselnya dan menatap ketiga orang yang tengah menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"Ran-Ran memintaku untuk datang ke _Café_ dekat Toko Buku. Kalian boleh ikut," ucap Reiji ceria seperti biasa. Tsuki hanya melenguh mendengar ucapan Reiji. Sedangkan Ai dan Ikari hanya saling tatap dan angkat bahu mendengar ucapan Reiji.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kalau Ranmaru tengah berada dalam situasi rumit…

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Sekian chapter kali ini. silahkan Review dan kritiknya. :)


End file.
